


Dirty Talk

by robowolf



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robowolf/pseuds/robowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, you like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for the KHR kink meme. Prompt: [Yamamoto/Gokudera - dirty talk, talking during sex.](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=86280)

"Yeah, you like that?" Gokudera hissed, hand twisted in Yamamoto's hair. "You like that? Suck it down some more!"

"Haha, okay!"

Gokudera sneered and shoved the other boy's head further down. "Shut up! Fuck, don't laugh when you're giving head, you fucking freak! And watch the gag reflex!"

Yamamoto smiled, even as he winced and attempted to pin Gokudera's hips down on the chair; the task was made more difficult by not only Gokudera's slouched position on the polished plastic, but also by the weakening in Yamamoto's hands as his hair was pulled particularly hard, strands getting caught in shiny rings and a loosely hanging bracelet.

"Shit! Don't get drool on my pants, baseball freak, Tenth'll think I- _ahhh!_ " Gokudera nearly ripped out an entire section as he arched up and further into Yamamoto's mouth. "Shit! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, do that some more- not that, do that other thing, with your- _yes, shit, yes, yes!_ "

Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle, rubbing shaky fingertips against the insides of Gokudera's thighs as he licked around the head of the cock.

"Yeah, you like that?" he asked before swallowing the other boy back down.


End file.
